Civil War 1
| next = ''Civil War'' #2 }} "Civil War" is the untitled first issue of the ''Civil War'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Mark Millar with artwork by Steve McNiven and inks by Dexter Vines. It was colored by Morry Hollowell and lettering by Chris Eliopoulos. The series was edited by Tom Brevoort with Andy Schmidt as associate editor, and Molly Lazer & Aubrey Sitterson as assistant editors. This issue shipped with a July, 2006 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis In Stamford, Connecticut, members of the New Warriors, who now host a reality TV show, track down a group of super-villains to a safe house. They raid the house and attack the villain, but one of their foes, and Namorita drives Nitro outside, slamming him into a bus. Nitro uses his power of self-detonation, and generates a massive explosion that kills the New Warriors, his colleagues, and six-hundred additional innocent civilians - many of whom were children at at nearby elementary school. When word gets out, members of the superhuman community converge on the scene to conduct rescue operations. Among them are members of the Avengers and the X-Men. Days later, a memorial service is held for the Stamford victims. On the steps outside a church, a woman named Miriam Sharpe accosts Tony Stark. She is the mother of the one of the children who were killed and she spits on Tony, blaming him and others like him for being reckless and irresponsible and not taking accountability for the devastation their actions leave behind. Over the course of several days, the general public, fueled by the tensions created by the Stamford disaster, begin taking an anti-hero approach to those they once cherished. Johnny Storm is attacked and injured at a trendy night club as but one example of civilians turning against super-heroes. Talk in Washington prompts the possibility of a Superhuman Registration Act, which would require costumed heroes to sign up as legal agents of the Federal government. Not everybody agrees with this proposition. A large assembly of super-heroes convene at the Baxter Building to discuss the Stamford travesty and what it may mean for the future of costumed heroes. Lines are already being drawn, as some voice their support for registration, while others want things to continue as they are. To everyone's surprise, Uatu the Watcher appears inside the room. Doctor Strange notes that his sudden presence portends great trouble in the foreseeable future. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Captain America is having a discussion with Maria Hill. Hill is surprised that Rogers is opposed to the idea of registration. Despite this, she expects Cap to fall in line, and further, to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in apprehending those who refuse to follow the accord. When Cap refuses, Hill orders a Superhuman Restraint Unit to arrest him. Cap fights against the men and dives out of a tower window from the Helicarrier. He lands on the top of a fighter jet, and surfs it down to the ground. The following day, supporters of superhuman registration hold a rally outside the White House. Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, and Yellowjacket enter a conference room, pledging their support for the rule of law, and promising to bring in renegade heroes. Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Maria Hill * Microbe, Zachary Smith, Jr. * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Namorita * Night Thrasher, Dwayne Taylor * Speedball, Robbie Baldwin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Falcon, Sam Wilson * Goliath, Bill Foster * Invisible Woman, Susan Richards * Luke Cage * Marvel Girl, Rachel Summers * Miriam Sharpe * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Wolverine, James Howlett * Yellowjacket, Hank Pym * Cobalt Man, Ralph Roberts * Coldheart, Kateri Deseronto * Nitro, Robert Hunter * Speedfreek, Joss Shappe * Alexander Lexington * Black Cat, Felicia Hardy * Bryan Deemer * Cannonball, Sam Guthrie * Chico * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Damien Sharpe * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Hawkeye, Kate Bishop * Hercules * Hulkling, Teddy Altman * Iceman, Bobby Drake * J. Jonah Jameson * John Fernandez * Larry King * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Nighthawk, Kyle Richmond * Patriot, Eli Bradley * Stature, Cassie Lang * Uatu * Avengers * Fantastic Four * New Warriors * Sentinel Squad O*N*E * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Superhuman Restraint Unit * X-Men * Young Avengers * WTNH-Channel 8 * Altered humans * Humans * Mixed heritage :* Atlantean/Human :* Human/Olympian :* Skrull/Kree * Mutants * Skrulls * Watchers * Connecticut :* Stamford * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Captain America's shield * Cloak of Levitation * Eskrima sticks * Cryo-swords * Cyclops' visor * Eye of Agamotto * Iron Man armor :* Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III :* Iron Spider armor * Machine guns :* Mutant Growth Hormone * Power armor * Robots :* Giant robots :* Sentinels :* Sentinel MK III models * Shield * Aircraft :* S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet :* S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Bus * Flight * Molecular acceleration * Pyrokinesis * Self-detonation * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Agent * Church * Cosmic beings * Exploding bodies * Exploding building * Exploding vehicle * Firefighters * Scantily clad women * Spy * Superhuman Registration Act Notes & Trivia * This series is rated T+ for Teen. * ISBN 759606059218 00111 * This series carries the tagline of "Whose Side... Are You On?" * This issue features a wrap-around cover. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Michael Turner. * This issue shipped with a sketch variant edition of the Michael Turner cover. , Mister Fantastic, and Yellowjacket support the Superhuman Registration Act.]] * This issue shipped with a limited edition Aspen Comics exclusive variant cover, also illustrated by Michael Turner. * This issue went to second printing in November, 2006. This version had a variant cover illustrated by Steve McNiven and Dexter Vines. * This issue received the Harvey Award for the category of Best Single Issue or Story in 2007. * Plot elements from this series were used as the basis for the Captain America: Civil War feature film in 2016. * It will later be revealed during the "Secret Invasion" storyline that the Jessica Drew and Hank Pym are actually Skrulls named Veranke and Criti Noll (respectively). * Based upon proximity, Namorita, is the first victim of Nitro's blast. * The New Warriors received their own reality TV show in ''New Warriors'', Volume 3 #1. * This is the first appearance of Bryan Deemer, who is a broadcast journalist that reports on the attack against Johnny Storm. * Chico the night club bouncer tells Johnny Storm that "Paris and Lindsay" are waiting upstairs. This is likely a reference to reality star Paris Hilton, and actress Lindsay Lohan - two women who were known for their partying lifestyle. Body Count * Cobalt Man, Ralph Roberts * Coldheart, Kateri Deseronto * Damien Sharpe * John Fernandez * Microbe, Zachary Smith, Jr. * Namorita Prentiss * Night Thrasher, Dwayne Taylor * Speedball, Robbie Baldwin * Speedfreek, Joss Shappe Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Captain America: Civil War Prelude * Civil War (HC) * Civil War (TPB) * Civil War: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *